El primer amor
by DayFujoshi
Summary: KageHina OS


-papá ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Satorou me miro serio, tenía los ojos de su madre. El pelo como él mío. Tal vez mucho más rizado.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo es eso del "primer amor" ¿mamá fue tu primer amor?

Le sonreí…¿Qué debía decirle?

…

…

 _-Es triste ver como siempre tienes tiempo para tantas cosas y no para mí- solté sin más. Y la congoja que llevaba dentro me hacía doler la garganta. - siempre hago un lugar para ti...siempre. Incluso cuando estoy ocupado. Pero veo que no tenemos las mismas prioridades._

 _Me miró sorprendido, lo había dejado sin palabras. Yo era sumiso, me enojaba, pero no era de manifestarlo. No en ese entonces, había cambiado. Él me había hecho cambiar, me inhibía de alguna forma. Sólo solía ponerme algo más callado, con un aire más taciturno, porque si hablaba me conocía. Solía desmoronarme más rápido. Y eso era perder ante los miles de sentimientos que tenía por él._

 _Su mirada se ablando un poco y me sonrió. -¿Que dices? Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Pero tengo otras responsabilidades. -Acarició mi pelo y me desmorone más. Sus caricias no me hacían bien. - sabes que siempre estoy. Eres mi mejor amigo Hinata._

 _Volvió a sonreírme y se levantó._

 _Estiró sus brazos y piernas y se preparó para correr._

 _-Anda, levántate. Somos los de tercero. No debemos ser flojos._

 _Me ayudó a levantarme y no tenía ganas de correr. Quería ir a casa._

…

 _\- ¿crees que… yo, este enamorado?_

 _\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _-siento celos, angustia, puedo pasar de ese estado a uno de total exaltación. Me pongo mal si habla con alguien más…me pongo triste. Porque…siento que tiene tiempo para tantas cosas, y cuando llega el que me dedica a mí, es poco, muy poco. No me alcanza, todo me es insuficiente. Y siento una tristeza tan grande, que hago estupideces…reacciono de formas que no quiero, y el poco tiempo que me da, me es menos aun. Porque lo arruino._

 _-¿no te importa el hecho de que sea un hombre?_

 _-es lo que menos me importa. Siento que lo quiero tanto, pero cuando se lo digo…esas palabras también me son insuficientes. Quiero decirle que lo amo._

 _-¿no puedes decírselo?_

 _-no, por Dios, arruinaría todo. Pero…el problema es que tampoco quiero estar enamorado. Quiero darle la amistad que él me profesa. Y siento que no soy sincero, y no solo eso, siento que jamás me querrá de la forma en que creo que yo le estoy queriendo. ¿Por qué debe ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué tuve que…verlo de otra forma?_

 _-tal vez él siente lo mismo._

 _-Sugawara-san…él no es como nosotros. Me gusta tu relación con Daichi-san, tal vez sea eso, tal vez también quiera algo como eso, pero me fije en la persona equivocada. Tobio no es así, él tiene otro carácter, otro genio-lance una risa triste- el idiota que saldría de su boca, sería el peor de todos. Me diría idiota de verdad. Y no quiero eso. Quiero que me quiera a su manera. Y yo…yo seguiré así, con mis cambios de humor. Tal vez algún día, esto pase. Y sea el de siempre._

 _-no es bueno para ti, sentirse así._

 _-lo sé, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _Sugawara me sonrió sin otro particular, no se podía hacer nada. Yo también sabia eso, pero no era tan fácil aceptarlo._

 _Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo…no era buena idea ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Tan idiota, tan idiota, diría Tobio._

…

…

 _Tobio había cambiado mucho, aunque sólo conmigo. Seguía siendo igual de malhumorado, solía seguir llevando el ceño fruncido, y no sabía cómo comunicarse sino era mandando o gritando. Pero conmigo ya no era así._

 _A pesar de que éramos hombres, éramos demasiado unidos._

 _Caminábamos juntos todos los días , ida y vuelta. Solíamos mantenernos en contacto de varias formas cuando no nos veíamos._

 _Hasta habíamos planeado ir a la misma universidad._

 _Un día, sin querer, habíamos tenido una larga charla, sobre el futuro, sobre irse de casa, sobre dejar todo y seguir el sueño ese de ser estrellas del voleibol, y ante la tristeza de que tal vez tengamos una inminente separación, le dije que lo quería. Que lo quería mucho._

 _Me miró sorprendido, pocas veces alguien podía sorprenderle. Y me abrazo fuerte, me dijo que él también. Y que estaba muy agradecido de tener mi amistad. De que a pesar de todo, yo veía lo bueno en él y nunca le había dejado._

 _Y mi corazón se quebró. No pude decirle que no era amor de amistad. No pude hacerlo._

…

…

 _-Te extraño mucho._

 _-¿Por qué? Estamos caminando juntos ¿no?_

 _-Es como si te tuviera y a la vez no. Te extraño._

 _-Shouyou, no te entiendo._

 _-Kageyama_

 _-¿si?_

 _-Te extraño. Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Lo siento. - Lo había dicho ya no había marcha atrás- ¿Sabías que las mayorías de las veces cuando me río no me siento bien? Sólo lo hago por_

 _Kageyama suspiro sin dejarme continuar. Igual...ya no tenía palabras._

 _\- Lo sé. Se todo. Sé muy bien cuando no tienes ganas de reírte. Por eso sigo la conversación, por eso sigo adelante. Para que no pienses que te dejo. Y también se eso... Sé que..._

 _-¿lo sabes?_

 _-Sí, pero no iba a decir nada._

 _.-¿Por qué no?._

 _-Porque no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo. Te quiero. No de la misma forma._

 _-Sí, se eso. Lamento en serio habértelo dicho-_

 _Sentía mis mejillas arder y el sonido que tu cabeza hace, cuando se rompe tu corazón. Lo sabía, y no se podía hacer nada._

 _Acarició mi pelo y me miró serio- te quiero. Pero no puedo hacerlo de la forma que necesitas. Siento mucho si hice algo que te dio esperanzas._

 _Saque su mano de mi pelo- odio tus caricias._

 _-Entonces no lo haré más._

 _-Odiaría si no lo hicieras._

 _Quedamos en silencio. Yo quería entrar a casa a llorar. Pero también quería quedarme ahí con él, eternamente._

 _-No hiciste nada malo Kageyama. Tampoco es que yo interprete mal las cosas. Sólo que...te empecé a querer de una forma incorrecta._

 _-¿Puedo hacer algo?_

 _-No. Pero te extraño mucho._

 _-Estoy acá contigo._

 _-Pero no conmigo._

 _-Entiendo._

 _Kageyama volvió a mirarme fijo y suspiro nuevamente-no te sientas mal._

 _-no quiero dejarte._

 _-no nos separaremos. Claro, si no te resulta incómodo._

 _-la cuestión, es que no te resulte incomodo a ti._

 _-tengo miedo Kageyama, ¿Qué hago si de ahora en más esto arruina todo y tú quieres dejar de estar conmigo?_

 _-eso, jamás podría pasar. Nunca nadie me entendió como tú. Te quiero y te admiro. Adoro tu amistad._

 _-pero no es sincera, no, no lo es._

 _Me abrazo fuerte, como solía hacerlo cuando me veía triste._

 _También le abrace, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearme, solía reconfórtame. Y llore en ellos, llore por mucho tiempo. Y jamás se cansó, no me dijo que parara, él también lloro._

 _-lo siento Hinata, en verdad lo siento._

 _-creí que, si te lo decía, me odiaras, me llamarías idiota._

 _-eres un idiota, siempre lo fuiste. Pero, ante todo, eres la persona que más quiera fuera de mi familia. Jamás te agrediría por esto. Eres muy importante._

 _-pero soy tu amigo._

 _-exacto, mi mejor amigo. Y hare lo que este en mis posibilidades para ayudarte, pero_

 _-lo sé-_

 _Seque mis lágrimas, y él las suyas._

 _Y sentí, que me quitaba un peso grande encima._

 _Después de aquel día, mi corazón dolió mucho tiempo. No se cuánto._

 _Pero no sentía, ese dolor agudo, como antes, por lo menos le había dicho. Me había confesado._

 _Y a pesar, que el "rechazo", logro destrozarme un poco más, de a poco me di cuenta, que había sido lo mejor._

 _Claro que ambos seguimos siendo amigos, después de tal vez unos años, yo conocí a la madre de mi hijo._

 _Si me preguntan, si me gustan los hombres, diría que no._

 _Después pienso en él, y la respuesta sigue siendo no. Solo él._

 _Con el correr de los años, no descarto que eso haya sido amor, era un adolescente, al fin y al cabo._

 _Muchas noches, me pregunte como hubiese sido todo, si él hubiese dicho que sí._

 _Aun lo sigo viendo, jugamos voleibol los viernes después del trabajo._

 _Y nuestros hijos son compañeros de clases._

 _No sé, jamás hemos vuelto a tocar el tema._

 _Solo se, que él, nunca me dejo. Siguió a mi lado._

 _Y su "no" me ayudo a no tener esperanzas falsas. Y a fortalecer nuestra amistad._

 _Desde ese día, somos más sinceros, no andamos con rodeos. Y me encanta._

 _Y si me preguntan si tengo más amigos, digo que no. Porque con Kageyama, soy yo mismo. No tengo que ser hipócrita o falso para agradarle, me conoce, me conoce mejor que nadie._

 _Y cuando me preguntan por mi primer amor, indudablemente pienso en él. Porque él, despertó en mi corazón de adolescente, aquellos latidos apagados, destinados al amor._

 _Solo él, mi mejor amigo._

…

-pues, no. Mamá no fue mi primer amor.

\- ¿no? ¿entonces quién?

Le sonreí.

Le señale la puerta de calle y nos sentamos en el umbral.

-es una historia corta. Tengo una mejor para contarte.

\- ¿Cuál?

-la historia de mi mejor amigo y yo.

\- ¿el tío Tobio? Quiero oírla.

-veras, cuando tenía 14 años, me preparaba para mi primer partido oficial…

…

…

…


End file.
